Bright Heart In Wonderland
Cast *Alice - Bright Heart Raccoon (Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Fiona Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Crusader Rabbit *The Doorknob - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Dodo - The Genie (Aladdin) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Lumiere and Cogsworh (Beauty and the Beast 1991) *The Walrus - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Carpenter - Pooh Bear (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill the Lizard - Huckleberry Hound *The Rose - Cinderella *The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Orchid - Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) *The Snooty Flower - Queen Elsa (Frozen) *The Lily - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *The White Rose - Snow White (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *The Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *The Bird in The Tree - Jewel (Rio) *The Cheshire Cat - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *The Mad Hatter - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The March Hare - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *The Dormouse - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *The Card Painters - SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Queen of Hearts - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *The King of Hearts - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) Chapters #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 2 - Bright Heart is Bored/In a World of My Own #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit/I'm Late! #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 4 - Bright Heart Meets Mr. Frumble/The Bottle on The Table #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Bright Heart/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 6 - Bright Heart Meets Lumiere and Cogsworth/How do you do and Shake Hands #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 7 - The Tigger and The Bear #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 9 - A Hound with a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 11 - Bright Heart Meets Kaa/How doth the Little Crocodile #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Bright Heart #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 13 - Bright Heart Meets the Cheshire Cat/Twas Brillig #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again) #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 17 - Bright Heart gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Maleficent, The Queen of Hearts #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Cat Appears Yet Again #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 20 - Bright Heart's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 21 - Bright Heart's Flight/The Finale #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Nelvana80sMovies